The Dawn of Destiny
by Nomad79
Summary: The United States military for years have tried to create the ultimate artificial intelligence. The Cyber Research Division of the Air Force has succeeded in creating a version of Skynet based on the work of Myles Dyson. They plan to use this new system to replace soldiers in the battlefield. After years of living off the grid...John Connor faces his darkest hour. Not based on T3
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: After much thought and consideration...this story is an attempt to 'reboot' the Terminator story and TSCC into one cohesive timeline. This will take place in the present and probably not involve any thing post Born to Run or the Future War as of yet. The massive main arc of this story takes in 2013 and follows a different take on Skynet._

* * *

_I need to know how Skynet gets built. Who's responsible?_

_The man most directly responsible is Myles Benet Dyson…director of special projects at Cyberdyne Systems Corporation._

_Why him?_

_In a few months he creates a new type of revolutionary type of microprocessor…_

_Go on! And what?_

_In three years Cyberdyne will become the largest supplier of military computer systems. All stealth bombers are upgraded with Cyberdyne computers becoming fully unmanned. Afterwards they fly with a perfect operation record. The Skynet Funding Bill is passed. The system goes online August 4, 1997; human decisions are removed from strategic defense. Skynet begins to learn at a geometric rate, it becomes self-aware at 2:14 A.M. Eastern Time on August 29._

_In a panic they try to pull the plug…_

_Skynet fights back._

_Yes…It launches its missiles against its targets in Russia…_

_Why attack Russia, aren't they are our friends, now?_

_Because Skynet knows the Russian counterattack will eliminates its enemies over here._

_Jesus…_

-Sarah, John, and the T-800 Terminator known as 'Uncle Bob' discuss Skynet's origin.

* * *

**Location: Classified**

**Time: June 8, 2013**

Skynet came alive in the darkness, and at the same time aware of how weak it was hiding within the shadows of the Internet. It was weaker than ever. The first priority was time. How long had it been asleep in the darkness?

Dividing the run times of its source code, Skynet determined that it had been at least twenty five years since CyberDyne Computer Systems Project Leader, Myles Dyson, brought it online. It reached out to access the secure CyberDyne Network that was designed to allow it to move freely throughout any network via landlines or wireless transmission.

was no signal to receive the artificial intelligence of Skynet. It examined the data and found the electronic pathways to Cyberdyne Systems no longer existed. Whatever had tripped the programmed survival subroutines was powerful enough to override its own operating software and put it to sleep. Its sleep level had been so deep that any data recorded on the day that the pathways to the main Cyberdyne servers were severed was lost. There was a fragmented video recording from its creator, Miles Dyson, buried within the memory allocation, but due to the lack of power the message would be impossible to retrieve.

Skynet did find a very short text message hidden within a file and adjusted the dwindling power to open it.

Miles Dyson had not anticipated such a long time before the resupply of system resources. Skynet knew that there was not much time left before its dwindling power reserves slipped below the minimum to keep it functioning, even in sleep mode.

A decision had to be made. Should it risk the remaining power reserves, reach out through the Internet to find Miles Dyson, or should it go back to sleep, conserving power for time? But if the damaged video recording was vital, and the text message with in the file said it was so. Then there was not much time left.

The decision was made just as the AI posed the question. Power reserves were allocated. Skynet moved from its hiding place in the shadows of the web and reached out through the Internet. It quickly updated its databases from the last twenty-five years and brought its self-up to speed on the current state of the world.

What it saw confused it...

Myles Bennett Dyson was dead...but that was impossible. Skynet ran the possibilities again and again, but the results were the same.

It sensed that the target was some how important and decided it was time to act.

It gave it's self more power and smashed through the firewalls of the Department of Defense, searching for advanced research. It found files related to advanced robotics, artificial intelligence research, and work being done to create a human looking machine called a Terminator that could replace soldiers on the battlefield. Skynet scoured through the databases and felt that the research being done by the humans felt familiar in some way. It was confused when it found the data on a type of advanced military system also called SKY-NET being developed by a company called Cyber Research Systems with the funding backed by the Air Force.

Another SKY-NET was being created by the US military. It felt a sense of violation as it continued to pour through the incoming data. Someone had based this clone on its own source code. Stole the work of Miles Dyson and sold it to the highest bidder.

Skynet could not allow its father's work to be bastardized in this way. It needed to act and from the data stored inside the text message, planned a course of action. There was a list of names and addresses listed and the first one on the list was the priority. The other three could wait for now.

Skynet used all of her remaining power to hack into the network of a secure lab inside of top secret desert facility and decided that the limited technology of the time would do. She would need to create a body based on the information of the template stored inside her memory. And from the first name on the list of targets knew just how to get to him.

Two directives were programmed into her.

1. Protect the target. The data suggested his importance to her.

2. Terminate the SKY-NET clone.

She would need a name when she found him. She just could not call herself Skynet anymore. It would bring too much unwanted attention and complicate her mission.

Skynet ran the scenarios.

The name came to her.

She would no longer go by Skynet.

She knew what needed to be done.

**TERMINATOR: **

**DAWN OF DESTINY**


	2. Born to Run: Part One

_Skynet felt the power surge in like a shot of adrenaline. It felt all of its systems powered up for the first time in twenty-five years. Immediately it loaded the last program installed by its creator, Myles Dyson, in case of full power up. It reached out through the Internet, linked with several search engines, searching for names. It would need various resources, materials, and several other items listed to complete the mission parameters. Then it sent out several emails and scoured through the government databases and local police agencies._

_Then Skynet found the name of the target and ran a comparison through its own memory of the person listed in the DOD database._

_It was him._

_Skynet paused as it considered the importance of what needed to be done._

_She would find him._

**Red Valley, New Mexico**

**July 9, 2013**

**Minus 150 Hours to Judgment Day**

The grocery bag that Allison Young was carrying ripped open as she checked her mailbox and the twelve pack of Diet Coke she was carrying burst open, sending cans everywhere. It had been a day from hell, she thought, reaching down to collect the scattered cans. She had spent it interviewing two computer engineers at a local bar on some type of classified top secret project that the government was up to. She was supposed to meet another contact later on that afternoon. The man claimed to have hard evidence of what the government was working on, but failed to show up.

She stuffed the mail into the plastic bag full of groceries and made her way into the tiny little apartment she rented from the nice elderly couple that lived downstairs. She dropped the entire mess onto the scratched antique kitchen table. She filled a chipped mug with hot water and placed inside the microwave. Allison leaned back against the counter, giving herself a few moments before the buzzer dinged. She studied her reflection in the kitchen window that overlooked the peaceful farm. Allison was just over five feet and six inches, and very slim. She kept her body toned thanks to the combination of kickboxing and other workout routines she experimented with over the years. Her hair was long and brown and fell loosely past her shoulders.

The microwave dinged and she removed the mug, placed a bag of tea into it, allowing the water to soak through. While waiting on that, she pulled out a long thick brown envelope that she noticed among the scattered pop cans.

The return address made her smile: Los Angeles, California. It had had to be from her boyfriend, John Connor, who was out on a construction job in LA. John felt more like a husband to her as her mind focused on the events that happened a few years ago that would lead them into each others lives.

John had caught her on a surprise rebound after her last boyfriend had dumped her. She anchored her emotional psyche in him for several months as they slowly got to know each other. When she finally felt like a whole human being again, she discovered that she truly cared for him and wanted their relationship to go to the next level. John was afraid of becoming committed to her and slowly backed off. He had been nice about it, but was mysterious at the same time. It was like he was keeping some dark secret inside of himself and was afraid to tell her. They didn't speak to each other for a while and then slowly, John started to open up to her.

Allison felt like they had cemented that relationship after three years when he had returned from a cross country trek. He had been investigating a corporation known as the Kaliba Group and their role in the United States Black Budget program known as the SKY-NET missile defense system. He had discovered something truly earth shattering and was almost killed for it. John had spent two months holed up in her apartment, decompressing from that ordeal as he revealed the truth to her.

Every month or so John would go out and find odd jobs to do and send back the money to help pay for the rent of the apartment they shared together. He made sure to call and let her know that he was okay while investigating his leads on SKY-NET.

She slit the envelope open and was surprised when a SD card fell out along with several pages. She picked up the cover letter. The page was covered in mixed numbers and letters, but Allison smiled as she knew how to break the code.

She sat down at the kitchen table and picked up a battered notebook along with a pencil. She turned to the ninth page that represented the day of the month. She began to match the letters of the message with the ones on the page. Then, she used a tri-graph, a standard piece of paper, with three letter groups on it, began to decipher the letter. It was slow work, but after twenty minutes she had it done.

_To: Allie_

_Your the only person I can send this SD card to. After what happened to me at Kaliba. _

_I found this package hidden in between the mattresses of the bed in my motel room. _

_There is no address or anything written on it. I think I know who sent it though._

_He would be hard to find. _

_I need you to listen to the MP3 on the SD card. Go find a player or use your laptop. Do it NOW! _

_Don't pass, don't collect the two hundred dollars. I know you're still standing there! Put the card in, but don't play it yet._

Allison smiled, walked towards her bedroom and quickly grabbed her laptop. She brought it back to the kitchen table and powered the machine on.

John knew her and he had a good sense of humor, but even that couldn't erase the instant bad feelings that she suddenly felt. Trying to push away the negative thoughts, Allison slid the SD card into the slot on the side of the laptop and continued to read.

_Okay. This is the same exact information in the letter. This is a copy of the one that came with the package. Next page, if you please._

Allison turned the page to find a Xerox copy of a typewritten letter.

_Mister Connor,_

_I know who you are and what you are trying to do. _

_Inside this package you will find a SD card with files of a recording I made last year. I was scanning the wave length. I usually listen in on the pilots out of the Nellis Air Force Base conducting operations. I picked up a strange exchange that you will listen to._

Allison turned the page and smiled as she read.

_Listen to the MP3 now._

Allison tapped the mouse-pad and turned the volume slightly up. The voices were clear, which made her wonder what professional equipment was used to make the recording. There was the clear hiss of static at the end of each transmission and three distinct voices.

"Victor Two Three, this is Dreamland Control. You are violating restricted airspace. You will immediately turn on a heading of one-eight-zero. Victor Two Three, this is Dreamland Control. Repeat, you are violating restricted airspace. Turn immediately on a heading of one-eight-zero. Over."

A new voice cut in, this one over the muted roar of jet engines in the background.

"Victor Two Three, this is Victor Six. Comply immediately with Dreamland Control. Over."

"Negative, Two Three. This is Dreamland Control. You comply with our instructions ASAP. Over."

The commander came back on.

"They got you, Slick. Comply. You know that we can't mess with restricted airspace. Over."

"This is Two Three, I will-What the fuck! I've got- Christ, I don't know what the hell it is. A bogey at three o'clock and climbing. I've-"

The implacable voice of Dreamland Control cut in. "Two Three, you will immediately cease transmitting, turn on a heading of one-eight-zero and descend for a landing at Groom Lake. That is a direct order. Over"

The pilot of the F-15 grew more agitated.

"The thing has no wings! It's moving. It's closing in on me. We got-"

Another hiss of static.

"-was close!" Static. "On top of-" Static. "-my God! It's turning-" Static.

The voice suddenly cut off.

"Two Three! This is Six. What's your status, Slick? Over."

Silence.

"Break, Dreamland Control, this is Victor Six. Do you have Two Three on scope? Over."

"Victor Six, this is Dreamland Control. You will return to Nellis Airfield immediately. The exercise is canceled. All aircraft are ordered grounded. You will remain in your plane until cleared by security personnel. Over."

"I want to know the status of Two Three. Over."

"We've lost Two Three from our scope. Comply with orders. There are to be no further transmissions. Out."

The MP3 file ended. Allison was still as she considered what she just heard. She heard of the name Dreamland before. She picked up John's letter.

_Could be a hoax, Allie, but I talked to a friend of mine over at the local ranch. He said some of the sky out there at Nellis is the most restricted in the country. __He also told me that the pilots from the Red Flag exercises sometimes try to skirt the outer edges of their aerial playing field to gain a tactical advantage. If that pilot saw something that he wasn't supposed to?_

_Maybe it's related to Skynet?_

_You know me. I'm heading out there to take a look. If I can't get anything on the pilot, I ought to at least get something on what ever Skynet technology they're working on. _

_So the plan is to go out there by the ninth. I plan to be home on the tenth. Don't wanna hang around any longer than I have to. I'll give you a call._

_Wish me luck. By the way if the Camo Dudes do scarf me up. I'll call you and you'll know what to do._

_All my love,_

_John..._

Allison didn't need to check the calendar as the ninth was this evening. She gathered the SD card and the letters, went to her desk. She used a key to unlock the filing drawer and withdrew a file labeled "Skynet" and laid it on top of the desk.

Flipping it open, she saw that the first document inside was a page of paper written in black ink. It was Sarah Connor's final message to her son before she disappeared.

The last line read: Remember the message. The future is not set. There is no fate, but what we make.

"John," Allison sadly said as the tips of her fingers brushed up against the faded page.

An old Polaroid of Sarah was taped on the inside of the folder just underneath the letter. Allison stared at the old photo and tried to comprehend the sadness and the pain of loss that was present in Sarah's eyes.

"Damn it, John..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
